Fame
Fame was a TV series (first on NBC and then in syndication) that aired from 1982 to 1987. Based on the 1980 movie of the same name, the series focused on the aspirations of students at New York City's High School for the Performing Arts. The show used many of the same actors and/or characters from the film. Muppet Magazine issue 2 (1983) had an article spotlighting "The Stars of Fame," with photos and interviews of seven of that season's ten main regulars: Debbie Allen, Albert Hague, and the student actors. The movie and series spawned several spin-offs and remakes, including a stage version, the 1997 TV series Fame LA, a 2003 reality show, and a 2009 film remake. Muppet Mentions *In the first season episode "Passing Grade," aspiring comedian Danny Amatullo makes a joke about reading cereal boxes and manhole covers. Doris responds with "Wocka Wocka Wocka." *In the first season episode "The Crazies," Danny asks drama teacher Mr. Crandall if he can write down his comments for use in his comedy act, promising credit. Crandall agrees but warns him "I don't plan on saying anything funny between here and the subway." Danny's response is another dry "Wocka Wocka Wocka." *In the third season episode "Catch a Falling Star," Leroy and his father's old showbiz partner Eddie Macon perform a song number, "Whatever Happened to the Heroes?" (written for the episode). After discussing the old movie personalities, the lyrics mention who they have nowadays: Superman's a cartoon, and Kermit's a frog/E.T.'s an alien and Benji's a dog." *In the 2009 film remake, Joy lands a semi-regular role on Sesame Street. She later discusses it with her friend Jenny, intercut with the Louis Armstrong recording of "You Made Me Love You": talking about how everyone grew up with the show, mentioning Cookie Monster and how the prop cookies are made, Oscar's name surfaces, and Jenny brings up her ideal Sesame Street cast. References *In episode 108 of Muppets Tonight, both Jason Alexander and Gonzo are alumni of [[South Bay Regional Polytechnic Institute for the Performing and Industrial Arts Nightschool|South Bay Regional Polytechnic Institute for the Performing and Industrial Arts Nightschool (Downtown Campus as Seen in the Motion Picture Fame)]]. *The Sesame Street Live show Everyone Makes Music includes the song "Eight," spoofing the title song from Fame. Connections *Debbie Allen played Lydia Grant in the film and TV series, choreographed and directed TV episodes, hosted the 2003 reality series, and played Ms. Angela Simms in the 2009 film *Luis Avalos played Mr. Melendez in "Tomorrow's Farewell" (1982) *Paul Bartel played Claude Hunsicker in "Holmes Sweet Holmes " (1986) *Richard Belzer played an M.C. in the film *Gregg Berger played a comedian in "But Seriously Folks" (1982) *Milton Berle played Nathan Adler in "Coco Returns" (1985) *Carol Burnett played Rose in "Reggie and Rose" (1987) *Julius Carry played Billy Waters in "Pros and Cons" (1987) *Eddie Castrodad played Luis in "Savage Streets" (1985) *Don Cheadle played Henry Lee in "Choices" and "Losin' It" (1986) *Lee Curreri played Bruno Martelli in the film and TV series *E. G. Daily played Darlene "Smokey" Smolinsky in "Not in Kansas Anymore" and "Friendship Day" (1983) *Fran Drescher played Rhonda in "Metamorphosis" (1982) *Kelsey Grammer played Mr. Martin Cranston in the 2009 film *Albert Hague played Benjamin Shorofsky in the film and TV series *Page Hannah played Kate Riley on the TV series (1986) *Carlo Imperato played Danny Amatullo on the TV series *Valerie Landsburg played Doris Schwartz on the TV series *Donna McKechnie played Suzi Laird (3 episodes, 1984-1985) *Melissa Manchester played Miss Daniels and co-wrote the story for "Home Again" (1984) *Anne Meara played Mrs. Sherwood in the film *Megan Mullally played Ms. Fran Rowan in the 2009 film *Bebe Neuwirth played Ms. Kraft in the 2009 film *Stuart Pankin played Harry Burke in "Wishes" (1985) *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé played Joy in the 2009 film *Gene Anthony Ray played Leroy Johnson in the film and TV series *Michael Rooney played one of the Fame dancers (1982-1985) *Lori Singer played Julie Miller (1982-1983) *Nancy Walker played Rachel Kaufman in "Sunshine Again" (1983) *Betty White played Catherine in "Sunshine Again" (1983) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:TV Mentions Category:Movie Mentions